Two Worlds Collide
by mssassy27
Summary: Please read and review. I am going to get a complex. Chapter Five. Jason FanFic. Others from Port Charles will eventually make an appearance. He gets emotionally entangled in the life of a small town girl.
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One

Jason had been running from his life in Port Charles for months now. He couldn't understand the logic that some people used to get through life. He had consistently been hurt by people who couldn't make up their minds what they wanted or for that matter who they wanted. Some times he was convinced that the accident that had destroyed parts of his mind was the best thing that could have happened to him.

A.J., Jason's brother, had been driving drunk. The accident sent Jason headfirst out of the car onto the ground, surviving had been the easy part. Memories of his life before that day were gone. His mind had lost the ability to reason and imagine. Logical problems and thoughts that is what Jason knew. Everyone else lived by a different code. They made life so much more complicated than it had to be, especially for him.

Sonny had been one person he could count on. Sonny had become a very good friend, even though he had introduced Jason into a life of crime. Sonny took him in after the accident. He gave him jobs that were simple and to the point, then he taught him about loyalty and friendship. They became their own family of rejects. People came in and out of their lives but only they remained loyal to each other.

Sonny had tried to explain that to Jason many years ago, but Jason still found himself on the receiving end of many peoples confusion about their own lives. First they would want Jason for protection or an honest opinion but the minute that Jason would become emotionally entangled with them they would decide that he wasn't what they sought after in their life after all.

Sonny understood that Jason needed to leave. They both knew that this time was different, every time before he left it was for someone else. This time he had to go for himself. He began to question if people hurt him because they thought he didn't feel the way others did. His heart ached just like everybody else's, for Michael, Robyn, and even for Carly at one time. Elizabeth had been the last. So he was in search of a life where what he wanted was as important and not something to be cast aside. 

*********************  
  
He drove so fast through the curves. The long winding roads with the trees draped over shielding Jason from the sun. He could lose track of time fast out here on the road. No thoughts were allowed. So it was no surprise when he rounded the curve he could have easily missed seeing the young woman walking down the road in the ditch. Jason had to come to a fast stop, and then still had to turn around to get close enough to talk to her.

The woman was a little shocked to say the least that someone had stopped. She had tried to stay off the road. The teenagers drove on this road like they were in NASCAR and the motorcycle had been about as bad. Before he came to a complete stop she could see he was dressed in tight blue jeans, leather coat with a white t-shirt underneath. His rugged looks took her breath away. They just didn't grow them like that around here. She didn't know if it had just been that long since she had the pleasure of male companionship, or if he really just looked that damn good. 

"Do you need a ride?" 

His question had brought her out of fantasyland. Living miles from the nearest town, and that only being about 400 people left a lot of room for the imagination to kick in. "You are a complete stranger, what kind of girl would I be if I just accepted a ride from anybody?"

"A girl that need a ride." He knew she had been trying to be a little sarcastic, but just for humor sake he decided to play along.

"Oh, so you are a knight in shining armor and well as a comedian, I will keep that in mind." Flirting already! My god, she needed to get out more. "Yea, sure, a ride would be great...and you are...Mister?"

"Mr. Morgan, will be just fine." He gave her a little smile. 

"Ah..." If this was one of her old romance novels she would **so** be getting some tonight! She tried to make an elegant effort to get out of the ditch, of course it would have a 45 degree angle incline, but she failed and ended up having to claw her way out. Once on the road, she found herself looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Through his eyes she could see that her little predicament had caused him some mild enjoyment. "Well. Mr. Morgan, I am glad you are amused. A little assistance wouldn't have hurt. Oh yea, my name is Jaime."

"Well, I have to say it has been a pleasure so far. You still up for a ride?"

"Sure, just keep going straight and it is the next town. You can't miss it." 

***********************

Jason had missed the feel of someone riding with him. He didn't normally pay too much attention to the looks of a person, but her smile was infectious. She just lit up when she talked. He was used to people in Port Charles not looking him in the eye. He was always the dangerous thug, just to be around him put a person in danger. She didn't know that. 

When he saw the town come into sight, she was right you couldn't miss it. Actually if you blinked you would have missed the town completely. He had to admit that he was a little reluctant to stop and let her off. It had felt good to have company, even for a short time. When he stopped, she jumped off so fast he thought he might have scared her.

"That was amazing! I lucked out pretty well, you coming along when you did. Normally, it would have been some 70-year-old man, with overalls and a beer/tobacco smell."

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "That is quite the visual you just left me with, thank you."

"No, No, No...Thank you, Mr. Morgan."

It was beginning to get dark. "There isn't a place around here I could get a room for the night is there?"

"How about this. You go over to that Bed & Breakfast." She pointed to the two-story house with a white picket fence. "Rent a room, by that time I will be done in the Post Office. Meet me here and I will repay you for your chivalry with dinner."

"I agree with most of it, but the company would be payment enough, Deal?"

"Deal."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Two

She walked in to the building, not looking forward to the errand she was having to run. "Hey Chris, you back there?" She hollered into the cubbyhole. She heard some shuffling in the back, then saw him peek around the corner.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Jaime Adams. You came out from under your rock. What a shocker. You know a woman living alone out there like that...why you know, something could happen and no one would know. So when you ever come to you senses let me know" the bitterness dripped from his words.

She was not going to let this bastard ruin her day. He was the town stud or so he thought and was still bitter that she never gave him the time of day. "You know what for just today why don't you try just getting my package and save the high school banter for some other time. That would be great, thanks."

"You always were a sarcastic bitch, that will get you in to trouble one day," She thought he might be done, but even as he was searching for her package, he kept talking to her. Jason had walked in about that time, and she had hoped the door chime would shut him up. " I mean with you family either abandoning you or dying I would say that..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jason beside her. 

Jason had heard most of his ramblings and was not impressed at all. He had a feeling his look showed exactly that. He looked at Jaime, whom he had a feeling was ready to run. "So how about that dinner? You done here?"

Chris pounded the package down on the desk. "So you're new in town." It was more of a statement than question. He could tell by the clothes the stranger was wearing that he wasn't local.

"Good guess." Jason half paid him any attention. He picked up the package and asked again. "You ready?"

"Huh? Oh yea...Let's go." Jason opened the door for her and as she was walking out, she turned. Chris was still staring a hole in Jason's back. "Oh by the way, give my regards to your wife." And with that she smiled. 

"Bitch."

*******************

Jason hadn't known this woman very long, actually thinking about it; it had been about an hour. But when he saw that pain she was trying desperate to hide, it was all he could do not to go give that guy a piece of his mind. 

"So did I mention how personable the towns folk are?" She gave an uneasy chuckle.

He didn't know exactly the details of what just happened in there, so he decided to change the subject. "How exactly do you plan on getting home after we get dinner?"

"Hm... Is our original deal negotiable?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, how about you give me that ride home now, and I will cook you dinner? I have met my quota for social interaction already today."

"Oh I don't know. What kind of man would I be to go home with a complete stranger?" He said mischievously.

Both finally gave into the moment and starting laughing. Whatever they were going to do neither were ready to say goodbye.

*****************  


She had him pull into a road about 50 feet from where he had picked her up before. The road was just barely big enough for a car to get through. The trees and vines had completely encased the little trail. It was then that he saw the clearing, with a small one-story brick house. The house was not in good shape, the paint was chipping on the eaves, the roof was weathered and a beat up old car sat off to the left from the house. He pulled up beside the car. Jaime got off the motorcycle and turned to look at Jason.

"I know it's not much to look at, but it's home. Come on in."

Jason followed taking in the scenery. Entering the house he looked around and was surprised that everything seemed very warm and inviting. Most houses he had ever been into in Port Charles were too big and filled with what he considered useless junk. Curiosity was getting the best of Jason.

"So I take it you live alone?"

"Yea, I have for about a year now." He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as she began to gather things to cook. "And you? Where are you headed?"

"Anywhere, I am kind of hoping I know it when I get there."

"So if you don't know where you are going, maybe the better question is what are you running from?"

She saw his face change. Bingo. That is a 'yes'. She wasn't going to get an answer that much was obvious. 

After a few minutes passed, "Why were you walking today? You live far enough away you need some kind of way to get to town."

"Yea, well, like many things around here. If I had the know how or the money, for that matter, I would get some things fixed." The tone in her voice spoke volumes, that was a sore spot in her life; there was no reason at this point to elaborate.

"Well, it just so happens that I have no where to be. Let me look at the car and see what I can do." She stopped what she was doing and hung her head, she was a proud person and wasn't use to the offering of help. Jason got up and walked over to her. "Please." Jason lifted her chin with his finger; he wanted to change the look on her face. "If you must know, I don't think I have talked this much in my life. I have enjoyed today. Let me help."

"I...I don't know, I don't want to keep you from getting back on the road."

"Well, isn't that my choice and if I minded I wouldn't have suggested it."

During the whole conversation, she had continued to cook. To be honest it had felt good to have someone here to talk to and she couldn't explain it but she wanted an excuse to see him again anyway. "Okay then."

"If you have a flashlight, I will go look at it now. See what I am dealing with."

"The keys and flashlight are by the front door." Man, this day definatly hadn't been a typical one. 

**********************

Jason was heading out the front door. He was normally not the talker, but today he couldn't shut up. This morning he would have bet against anyone that said that night he would be eating dinner in a small town with a woman he just met and talking like a giddy teenager. Maybe he hadn't been as bad as he thought he was. 

Jason was concentrating as much as he could on the car, but his mind continued to wander. He had only left Port Charles a few months ago and when he woke up this morning he still had the thoughts drowning him of what he had left behind. He wasn't good at figuring out feelings, but every since he made the split decision to stop for her this morning he had had a smile on his face. 

He hadn't planned on staying in one place for very long, at least for a couple more months, but there wasn't one reason he could come up with right now to leave. 

******************

An hour had passed; Jason was covered in grease head to toe when she came outside. "Dinner is ready." One look at him and she just started laughing; "did you leave any grease on the car?"

"Oh, that's funny." With one impulsive move, Jason took his hand and put a thick coating of grease right down the middle of her nose. Then he had a laugh of his own. 

"Your gonna pay for that!"

"Do I look scared?" He laughed until he saw her headed for the small container of oil he had drained from the car, "You wouldn't."

"Ha, you have only known me one day, so I would say your odds are 50/50," She gave an evil laugh and ran off after him. Jason, not knowing the first thing about the lay of the land, didn't take long to fall flat on his face. Once she caught up with him, she gave a good toss and Jason was completely covered.

Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground, "You don't think you are getting out of this clean do ya?" They wrestled around on the ground until both had leaves, dirt and oil caked from one end to the other. When they finally stopped they were both out of breath, Jaime's legs were intertwined with Jason's, her head lying across his arm. She lifted up her head to look at him; the air had become very thick around them. What had started as play suddenly took on a different feel. 

His face was so tanned, he was looking at her but she avoided his eyes. She was more concerned with his slightly opened mouth. They were both still breathing hard, but for different reasons than before. Then it dawned on her....

"I don't even know your first name."

"Jason." He was relieved when she had finally said something. It did strike him as odd though, all day and he had never said his first name. 

The tension between them was getting hard to ignore. As if they both realized it at the same time, they attempted to untangle from each other and dust themselves off, but it was going to take a little more than that for the oil.

"I have a feeling supper is cold." Trying to act as nonchalant as she could. "I have some clothes that I can get you. They were my dad's. How do you feel about flannel?"

"Anything will do at this point; do you mind if I take a shower? What time is it anyway? I need to be getting back to town."

"Uh...yes to the shower," Looking down at her watch. "8:30 is the time and if you just have to come back in the morning to finish, or whatever, to the car, why don't you stay here?"

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"Which kind of trouble are you going to be?"

"I am beginning to wonder the same thing." Damn, this was getting complicated. "About that shower?"

"Follow me."

Jaime got in the house and Jason was close behind, too close as far as she was concerned. She went in the first room off of the living room. He waited at the door; she found him a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt. Once making it to the bathroom, "The towels are on the shelf; everything is pretty easy to find. Leave your clothes outside the door and I will get them cleaned up." She spit out the words as fast as she could. 

"Okay. Thanks."

"Supper will be ready when you get out." She practically ran down the hallway.

Jason knew one thing for sure. The shower would be long and very, very cold.


	3. Chapter Three

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Three

Hardly a word was spoken for the rest of the evening; Jaime had his bed ready for him after dinner. Jason was exhausted and it felt good to be lying in a comfortable bed, in a real home. He had for the last year or so been moving around so much, the last place he had a real home was in Sonny's penthouse, when he had Michael. Jason knew that things had worked out for the best, but he still thought of him as his son and always would. 

With Michael on his mind, Jason drifted off to sleep.

Her mind was just screaming 'THERE IS A STRANGER IN YOUR HOUSE!' She must be out of her mind to have asked him to stay. There was no sleeping for her. She decided to clean up on the house. When she turned on the kitchen light, she could have sworn she saw a light outside. When she looked more closely there was nothing she could make out. Hm…After today nothing would surprise her. She tip toed down the hallway and opened the door to his room and peeked in. He was sound asleep. 

She was only human, after all the years of putting off her life for her family. She longed for the touch of a man. The feeling of knowing someone loved you. Her heart yearned for that and Jason being here had made it hard to forget.

When Jason awoke the next day, he had almost forgotten where he was. He got up, noticed his clean clothes lying on the dresser. After getting dressed, he walked into the living room. Jaime was sleeping on the couch in the same clothes she had on yesterday. She had a dishrag in one hand. She had a strand of hair in her face, without thinking he brushed it aside. 

She opened her eyes slowly; he was just staring at her not even embarrassed about it. "Good morning."

"Morning, thanks for my clothes. I think that I will get started on the car." Jason sat down next to her on the couch, "Actually I was thinking…"

"You know that can get you into trouble." 

"I was **thinking** that you don't really have any reason to trust me I know, but if you would let me I would like to stick around for a little while. Maybe do some work on the house or what ever I could do to help out around here."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Jason. I don't have the money for supplies and…"

"Listen to me…" Jason couldn't believe that he was going to suggest this, "how about we trade, I will help you out and you help me out. You could let me stay here." 

Jaime got a grin on her face that was from ear to ear. "Your serious?" Jason nodded. "I must have really made quite an impression yesterday," She starting giggling like a schoolgirl. 

"So what do you think about it?"

"Well, it sounds like a win/win situation. If you can stand to live with me for a while I am all for it. But you really should know something about me…" Her smile turned to a frown, "I have been known to dance around naked to country music, and it really is quite the sight to behold I have been told." She died laughing.

"You are weird." Jason found her laugh intoxicating. "You should know something about me too," He paused to get her attention, "I make a great audience."

"Ah…. good to know." 

The next week went by so fast. They had started a routine, so far everything that he needed to do the work on the house and car had been around the house somewhere. Jason was at the table eating some lunch, when a car pulled up the drive.

"I will be right back." She got up from the table and walked outside.

Jason having the history he did, got up and checked out what was going on. It was the local sheriff. 'Great' Jason thought. He could just barely hear what was being said outside.

"Hello there, Jamie." The man was a short fellow, a little rotund in the middle section, basically, your stereotypical small town sheriff. He had the whole package. The wide brim hat and dark sunglasses, which Jamie had guessed was to hide the fact he was surveying the land, looking for Jason no doubt.

"Hey, Pete. Need I ask what brings you out here?" 

"Well, you know I like to know what's going on. Chris and some of the guys down at the pool hall said there was a friend of yours from out of town. I checked at the B & B and they said he never showed up for his reservation so I was curious if your friend had just decided to keep on going."

"As a matter of fact, he is sitting at my kitchen table…" Jason was walking out the front door. "Jason, this is Sheriff Pete Jacobs. Sheriff this is Jason Morgan."

"Sheriff." Jason extended his hand; the sheriff complied by shaking his hand. 

"You just here for a visit?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"I hear you drive a motorcycle, I am a rider myself. Mind if I take a look?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Jaime didn't know what Pete was up to, but he wasn't interested in that motorcycle. It wasn't a long wait before they reappeared. 

"Well, I guess I will be getting back to town. Nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan. I am sure I will be seeing you again soon." With a wave, he got into his car and left.

Jaime looked over at Jason, "What did he want?"

"My guess…he wanted my license plate number."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"Let me finish what I am doing out back. Can we talk about this later?"

That wasn't necessarily a brush off but it didn't calm her fears. She was a nervous wreck the rest of the afternoon.

She heard the motorcycle start up. She couldn't get to the door fast enough, all she saw was the dust trail he was leaving down her driveway. Damn. 'He will be back' she said to herself not that she believed it. Well, it was apparent with him leaving maybe he was trouble and it was best he left. No, she wanted him back. So she waited. 

Jason was miles away when he realized this was not what he wanted to do. If he just told her the truth then it wouldn't matter what the sheriff found. But look at the life style she had. Small town girl. Living alone. Obviously too trusting. What would she do when she found that although he had been convicted of nothing thanks to Alexis, he had been arrested for practically every felony there was. He was sure the sheriff wouldn't make it sound good.

He left Port Charles because people choose for him. What they wanted, never what he wanted, and yet that is what he was doing to her. How could she make a choice if she didn't know there was one?

Jaime couldn't hide the tears in her eyes when she heard him come back. She met him at the door. "Damn you," as she said it the tears were running down her cheeks. She punched at his stomach in frustration. 

He took her hands into his and pulled her close. "I came back…shh…it's okay." He just held her until she stopped crying. He led her to the couch and they sat down. "I came back because I couldn't just leave you like that. A couple of days ago, I would have left without much thought, but I have grown kind of fond of that smile and laugh of yours."

"I am sorry that I reacted that way. You don't owe me anything. I just…I was so lonely when you appeared like a dream. I wasn't ready to let that go." She might as well be honest with him, "I sound like such a idiot."

She turned away from him. "Don't do that, Jaime. Never apologize to me for being honest. I am glad you feel that way, because I do to." 

She was still staring at the ground when she asked, "What is it that the sheriff is going to find?" She looked up at him, thinking eye to eye he would have to tell her the truth. 

Jason took a deep breath. He had talked a lot lately, but explaining this might show his limitations on what he could put into words. "He his going to find that maybe I am not such a good guy to have in his town."

"You know you are going to have to do a lot better than that." If he thought that was going to justify all the mystery he was sadly mistaken. " I have no where to be, he probably won't be back until tomorrow, so that gives you right at 12 hours. Spill it….please." 

Then she gave him an encouraging smile. "First, I think you should know that I have never been convicted of anything…"

"Oh my god," She rolled her eyes. Jason got a little amused at her response. He could tell that she wasn't meaning that in a bad way, but he figured any conversation that started with 'Never Been Convicted' only gave her an idea of what was to come.

"Promise you will listen to the whole story."

"Oh, wild horses couldn't drag me away."

So Jason started….the accident, Sonny, Carly, Michael, and Stone. Robyn and her betrayal. His mom and Lila. Being shot and Elizabeth. He looked up at Jaime's face tears were rolling down her cheeks. He gently brushed them away, "Don't cry for me."

"I am so sorry that so much has happened to you." Even though they were alone, their words were barely whispers; somehow the gentleness in the way they spoke signified that they understood the power of the words.

"Why should you be sorry? It isn't your fault."

"You seem to be so good to the people you love. Even when they are the ones who hurt you."

"That is what this whole trip is about. Finding out what it is I want. As much as they said they cared about me, they didn't always know how to show it. And I m not going to lie to you, I didn't always know what to do either."

"Thank you for telling me." So many feeling were running though her right now, she was completely infatuated with this man that had come into her life and the thought of him up and taking off on his motorcycle was more than she could stand. "Jason…I…I am scared." She didn't think her voice could get any lower.

"Of me?" He lowered his eyes to meet hers. "I was afraid that this would happen if I told…"

"No, Jason, I don't want you to leave. That is what scares me."

Her shoulders dropped, she felt so exhausted. All the emotion packed into the conversation had left her mind and body drained. She felt his hand touch her shoulder, encouraging her to lean against him and that was all she needed. 

She fell into his chest and held on for dear life. He couldn't say he wouldn't leave. His life had always been unpredictable and he wouldn't lie to her, so he just caressed her back and comforted her. Jason gently eased back to where he was laying down, never letting her go. They fell asleep moments later.

"They are asleep."

"I want you to get a good look in that house. There will be no mistakes. We are taking them all out, then this will be over."

"No problem, boss. What about the girl?"

"What about her? Take her out."

Sorel hung up the phone. They had lucked out that Mr.Morgan had called Sonny a couple of days before settling down in that hick town. "Enjoy this week. It will be your last."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Jason woke up to the smell of bacon. Jaime was working away in the kitchen; she had her traditional grin on her face. Jason had never met anyone that smiled that damn much. 

"Hey sleepy head, you hungry?" 

"Sure, I could eat something."

"The sheriff called this morning and wants me to come into town. I bet I can guess what about." Jaime looked at Jason to make sure he wasn't making another B-line for the door. "Anyway, since you have done such a wonderful job on the car, I thought I would go after breakfast. You want to come into town with me?"

Jason was headed toward the kitchen, "No, I think I am going to take a drive on my bike." He saw the grimace come across her face. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "No worries, I just wanted to feel a little wind in my face. Okay?"

He spun her around catching her off guard she fell right into him. Jason loved the feel of her in his arms, especially falling asleep with her in them last night. "Did I mention last night how much it meant to me things you said?"

"Let me see…" She looked around, tapping her cheek with her fingers "Nope, can't say that you did."

"Would it be okay if I thanked you now?" And with that Jason took her face into his hands and gently grazed her lips with his. He pulled away just enough to see if she was okay. When a little grin came across her lips, she leaned into him with passion in her eyes.

Jason kissed her again this time with more urgency. His arms dropped down to her waist with graceful ease, he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen cabinet. His hands had a mind of their own finding there way up her robe and covering her buttocks. They still had yet to come up for air continuing to kiss. Jaime ran her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling him so close she could feel the pressure of his manhood in his jeans, when the phone brought them quickly back to reality.

Both paused not able to move just yet, out of breath with desire running through them. Jaime's lips were swollen; Jason tenderly touched her lips with the back of his thumb, "Are you going to get that?"

"The question is am I going to rip it off the wall and pitch it in the trash, and yes, is the answer." Jason helped her off the cabinet. 

"Hello… Yes, I am coming, but I just don't think there is anything to discuss… Yes sir I understand… I am on my way…Bye"

With a chuckle, "Bet you need that ride now for sure, huh?"

Jason looked at her in amazement. Every time she smiled at him his heart just swelled with emotion. "Well it is all your fault." Quickly making up the space between them.

"How do you figure that?" 

"Well, you smile on average of every 30 seconds and every time you do I want to do this," He put his hand behind her neck and with one pull his lips were on hers, the need to feel her was pushing him more than the passion now. 

She put her hands on his chest and gave him a little push; he pulled away with a look of puzzlement in his eyes. "Jason, don't get me wrong, but I have to get to town before Pete shows up out here again." She stood on her toes and gave him a peek on the cheek; "You might reconsider that drive and take a cold shower." 

"You little tease," Jason, "You just get gone and get back here…fast."

She would like nothing better. She put her hand up to her forehead and stiffened her body she saluted Jason. "Yes sir, Mr. Morgan, sir." 

"Good lord, woman. Are you ever not happy?"

"Not anymore." She winked at him and went to change clothes.

****************

She was pulling into town when she noticed a very out of place car, it looked like a Cadillac parked in front of the local restaurant. She parked a few spaces down from the car and went about her business never giving it another thought.

"Pete, you rang?"

"Yea, Jamie, I did. I want to know what you are going to do about this felon staying out at your place?"

"Well, the last I checked you actually had to be convicted of something to be considered a felon."

The anger from the sheriff was evident. He was not going to let this go very easy. She sat down and prepared for what was to come.

"Now I know your father would turn over in his grave if he knew the element you were bringing into our town."

It was her turn to get pissed. "My father didn't give a damn about you or your fucking town, so if you wish to discuss Jason then bring it on, but don't you dare bring my father into this." She was not helping the situation, but he was an idiot for bringing it up. "Are we done here or not?"

"Listen here, missy, you will sit there and listen to everything I have to say. Got it?"

Bastard! "You better get started then." She concentrated on looking bored glancing around at everything to keep from looking at him. 

"Well, your boyfriend has been arrested for murder, arson and kidnapping." He could tell she either already knew or just didn't care. "I talked to someone in Port Charles, who said he was a known mobster and drug smuggler. Whether you believe me or not, I want him gone."

"Sorry, I can't help you." Jaime finally looked up; "The only trouble that could come of this is trouble that you make. Leave us alone." She stood up and turned back to say one last thing but was interrupted by two men dressed in black suits and dark sunglasses. This must be who goes with that car out there. She dropped her purse on purpose thinking that maybe she could find out who they were. In a small town, every little thing was news.

"Yes, Sheriff Jacobs. Someone at the diner said you were the man to talk to."

"How can I help you boys?"

"We heard you were the Chairman of the City Council and we are looking to buy some land out north of town."

Jaime's ears perked up that was her side of town. "What would you two need with land way out here?"

"Well, we are business men and we have a factory that would employ about 50 people. We wanted to pick a very rural area that may need a few new jobs." The sheriff saw money in his eyes. Jaime decided it was nothing interesting so she left and headed home. 

******************** 

Jason had taken a ride for about an hour; he figured Jaime would be back by now so he decided to get home then inspect some of this wooded area around her house. He had always loved the woods back in Port Charles. A person could get lost in it and find the most amazing things. 

He started at the back of the property and made his way to the front by the driveway so he could still see when she got home. Jason was just walking around in a daze when he came up on tire tracks. He decided to go farther in to the woods and see were they had gone. He found some cigarette butts and coke cans. 'Odd,' suspicions were creeping up in Jason's mind. 

********************** 

Jason heard his name being called. He decided to head back. When he saw Jaime walking through the back yard looking for him. He pushed back the suspicions with the thoughts of that morning in the kitchen. "Hey, I am over here" 

"I thought you were going for a ride?" Jaime was close enough now to take Jason's hand. They continued to walk through the woods.

"I did, I thought you might have been back so I came home. When you weren't here I decided to look around."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him. "Do you know what you just said?"

"What?"

"You called this home."

Jason smiled and pulled her closer never taking his eyes off her. "Yea, I guess I did. Is that okay?"

"It's nothing that I can't live with." 


	5. Chapter Five

I am hitting major writers block.... This is a transitional chapter, so I may write and edit it again...here goes nothing...

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Five

Sorel was pacing the floor. His excitement over his soon to be triumph over Sonny and Jason was becoming all consuming. His men were to check in with him one more time before setting the stage for his finest venture yet. 

The phone rang, 'This better be good news'. Sorel picked up "Yes?"

"Sir, we have the place cased out he and the girl won't make it out."

"That is good to hear. There will be no mistakes. Either they will die or you will. Understand?"

"Yes." The man on the other end of the phone knew that he meant it. "The woman saw us at the police station, after talking with the sheriff I don't think he will be a problem."

"I don't want to hear this. People that are not alive cannot make problems for me." With that Sorel hung up the phone. 'Idiots!' He thought to himself that it was a shame he would not be the one to take out Mr. Morgan, in 48 hours it would be over. 

*****************

Jason watched Jaime as she prepared them something to eat, after this mornings episode he knew that if he was in the kitchen trying to help they would never get to eat. 

Jason could only think about the last few weeks. He couldn't remember a time when he had had more time to relax and enjoy himself. He liked the way it felt to laugh at silly stuff and to feel desire, with no consequences. Jaime always seemed to be happy and he marveled at that. His life had been one of drama and heartbreak. When she looked at him, she didn't see the Jason that he was in Port Charles. Even though he had told her more about his life than he had told anyone. Come to think of it he didn't know that much about her life. His social skills were a little rusty. He knew that her father had died last year and that he had lived here with her, which just about covered it. He would have to fix that.

********************

"That was excellent." Jason leaned back in his chair.

"I am glad you approve. Do you want desert?"

"That will have to wait for later, I am stuffed." Jason couldn't exactly think of a way to bring up the subject and subtlety was not a strong suit. He picked up his plate and started for the sink.

"Don't worry about that. I will clean up later." Jaime sensed that Jason had something on his mind. "Why don't we go sit down.." She walked over to him put here arms around his waist, "and maybe pick up where we left off this morning?"

"Shame on you." Damn, that was a good idea! "How about we go sit down...." He kissed her forehead, "and you fess up."

She was caught a slight off guard, "Huh?" She pulled away and turned her back to him. 

Boy, he was screwing this up. "I just mean that last night I told you my whole life story to gain your undying trust and sympathy so I was thinking maybe..." He put his arms around her this time and nuzzled his face in her neck, "maybe I would give you the same chance tonight." 

"Nice recovery, Jase. Look around what kind of interesting story do you think I have?" She leaned into him; his chest still pressed against her back and his lips on her neck. "No gun fire. No broken heart. No nothing."

"I make you a deal."

"If I remember correctly a month ago that is how I ended up in this mess, so I will have to think about it," She tapped her finger on her cheek, "Okay, because the way I see it this deal has worked out pretty good, what's your offer?"

"You get a kiss for every detail of your life...anywhere.... good enough?"

"I like this deal much better! So when do we start?"

"What is your first memory?" He didn't know if he was going to be able to hold back, he was hoping she talked really fast.

"I was four and my baby brother was in his crib. One of my dad's friends caught the front yard on fire accidentally. So they beat it out with old flannel shirts. It stopped about 10 feet away from the house. I just remember not being scared because I knew that my dad would put it out and so that is what I kept telling my brother." She looked up at Jason, "Is that what you had in mind?"

"Yea, you remember that far back? I can't imagine having those memories of my childhood. Tell me more." How could anyone look so excited to hear that story? It must be horrible not to remember your past; boring or not at least she had memories.

"Excuse me! I think I need some kind of reward I had to really search my memory for that one." 

"Oh yea.." He spun her around fast, but he made sure he got eye contact before slowly caressing her face with his hands and gently kissing her lips. "That is one."

She took his hands off her face and led him to the living room. "I am pretty sure I want to be sitting down after this next story."

"Oh really?" Jason sat down, with one leg on the cushion. She sat down right between his legs. Patience is a virtue. He had heard that was true. "You better hurry."

"Let me see my family was more friends than anything, the lines of mother, father, brother and sister were blurred. We worked kind of as a team." When she was talking she had her knee perfectly placed on his groin and she knew it. With every movement, she saw Jason eyes getting more intense. "Anyway...we used to go camping a lot with friends, played cards, and watched basketball..."

Jason couldn't take it much longer. He stopped her talking with his lips. He could feel her smiling in the kiss; she knew what she had been doing. He continued to kiss her while shifting her to were she was straddling him. He felt her press her hands against his chest.

She was breathless. She could barely mutter the words, "wanna skip the life history?"

"Maybe just for now? What do you think?" He gave a crooked, but hopeful smile. 

"Works for me."

*************

Authors Note: I hate to end chapter here but I must.... If you read please review. If it is a good or bad review that is okay. Authors need feedback.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter Six

Want to hear a funny story? I downloaded the wrong chapter last night and managed to mess up the new chapter. So this message is all I could come up with to replace the off the wall chapter sitting out there for someone to read and think that I have gone completely insane.

And if anyone can tell me how to delete a chapter, that would be great.

She said with a very thick layer of sarcasm.

Two Worlds Collide

Chapter Six


End file.
